Five Things John Taught His Boys
by DontKnowMyName
Summary: -"It’s his job after all, to teach his sons the important things in life." Five of the many things John taught his boys and one thing he never had to teach them. Wee!chester
1. Home Run

_A/N:Hi everyone! Originally I was going to post this story as a standalone but it turned out to be much longer than I expected. So in order to not bore you all too much, I made it a chapter story. There are six parts and all six are complete so as long as you guys enjoy this story I will be able to get them up very quickly. I really appreciate you all taking the time to read and I hope you do enjoy it! Please, if you can, drop me a line or two. It makes my day to hear from everyone! Have a wonderful day/night.  
_

**Five Things John Winchester Taught His Boys and One Thing He Didn't.  
**

**#1 home run**

John can hear the loud and undeniable voice of his youngest before the door to the room even opens. He watches as the door swings open and Dean grabs his brother's collar, stopping Sam from running into the room. Dean does a quick once over of the room, letting go of Sam when he sees John sitting at the small table.

In a flash Sam is through the doorway and running toward his father with a huge smile on his face. He drops his book bag next to the table and climbs up onto the chair next to john as Dean tosses his backpack on the bed and heads for the bathroom.

"Whatcha looking at, Daddy?" Sam asks, trying to peer over the papers that John is shuffling back into a folder.

"Just some work I was finishing," He reaches out and ruffles Sam's hair before standing. "How was school, Sammy?"

"It was cool!" The little boy yells in excitement. "I got an A on my spelling test!"

Sam bends over and digs through his book bag, grabbing a binder with his name written across it. He opens it up and pulls out a sheet of paper, which he holds out toward John, his smile still wide.

"That's awesome, dude," John smiles. "How about we hang it on the fridge?"

"Really?" Sam pulls himself up so he's standing on the chair, jumping up and down. "Can we, Daddy?"

"Sure," He laughs, picking the boy up and placing him safely on the ground. "As long as you don't go jumping on anymore chairs, kiddo."

Grabbing one of the motel magnets off the fridge, John places the test on the surface before putting the magnet back on top of the paper. He turns back around and places his hand on the back of Sam's head as the boy stares at his achievement.

"Why don't you go watch some cartoons while I go check on your brother?" John nudges Sam towards the other side of the room before walking over to the bathroom door.

He knocks softly, leaning in close to listen for any commotion on the other side. A few seconds later the door opens and Dean tries to push past his Father but John blocks him, keeping him from escaping.

"You going to tell me what's up with you?" John asks, looking down at his son.

"I just had a bad day, Dad." Dean tries to get around John again but fails.

"You want to go play some catch?" The smile that suddenly appears on Dean's lips is the only answer John needs and he smiles back down at the boy. "I think it's time we teach Sammy, Don't you?"

"Can we get a bat too?" Dean's volume rises; sounding a lot like Sammy had a few minutes before.

"Already on it, Dude," John laughs. "Now come on, you're wasting daylight."

As soon as John turns his back, giving Dean room to move, the boy speeds past his father, grabs the car keys and heads out the door. John watches his eldest son leave the room and then turns back to the littlest member of the family.

"Come on, Sammy," The look of utter confusion on the little boys face just causes John to laugh even harder. "We're going to go to the park for a bit."

Sam's eyes widen as he hopes up from the chair he was sitting in and rushes over to his dad. He wraps his tiny arms around John's waist before turning to follow his brother out the door and to the car.

--

"Don't stand so straight," John grabs the bat from his son and demonstrates the correct posture. "You have to bend your knees a little."

"You always yell at me when I slouch," Dean argues. "Make up your mind, Dad."

"Yeah, Dad," Both Dean and John turn to the bleacher where the youngest Winchester sits, looking extremely bored.

"Well this is baseball, guys," He hands the bat back to Dean and watches as his eldest positions himself on home plate again. "If you want to hit like a pro you have to stand like one as well."

He nudges Dean's heels, signaling for him to spread his legs a little, before John heads out to the pitcher's mound. Dean bounces back and forth on his legs, swinging the bat a few times to get the feel for it before he nods to John.

"Hey, Dad?" Again all eyes turn toward the smaller boy. "Can we spit like a pro too?"

"Sam," John laughs, motioning for the boy to come out to him. "Why don't you be the ball boy and worry about spitting later?"

"Yes, Sir!" Sam screams, but then calms instantly. "It's okay to use my outside voice now right?"

"Throw the ball already!" Dean hollers, still standing in perfect position, just like his Dad showed him.

Nudging Sam to the side a bit, John tosses the ball up and down twice before bringing his arm back and pitching it toward Dean. The bat swings from the boys shoulder, hitting it just enough to send it rolling out toward his father and brother.

Sam runs towards the ball, picking it up in his small hands and throwing it to his Dad the best he could. The ball lands just short of John but he picks it up with a smile, pride shinning in his eyes the whole time.

"Did I do it right, Dad?" Sam asks as he runs back to his father's side.

"You did perfect, Sammy," John smiles, ruffling the boys mop of curls. "Now lets teach your brother how to hit one out of the park."

"Why?" the boy asks. "Then we'll lose the ball."

"It's an expression, idiot," Dean calls, hearing the conversation. "It means a homerun."

"Dean," John reprimands, still smiling. "Don't listen to him, Sammy. You're going to be smarter than he is some day."

"Can I be taller too?" He stands on his tiptoes, leaning his head back so he can seem taller.

"Not going to happen!" Again Dean interrupts the conversation. "Now come on! I want a pitcher not a belly itcher!"

"Wow," John laughs. "What are you in 5th grade?"

"Yes, actually I am" Dean laughs, positioning himself once again. "Can you please throw it before I graduate?"

John pitches the ball to Dean again, who sends it rolling in almost the same exact spot as he did before. After a few more pitches John can see the frustration building within the boy. He dishes out a few more tips and a couple of encouraging words before he pitches another set of balls.

Each time Dean hits the ball he gets better, keeping his hits in the air much longer and sending them much further. The smile on his face is enough to make John want to just pause his life and relive this moment over and over again but unfortunately he can't.

"Alright last one," John informs, feeling the tightness in his arm.

"But I haven't hit a homerun," Dean's smile drops instantly. "Can we stay until I hit one?"

"I'm getting old, dude," John confesses, as much as he hates to admit it. "My arm can't take much more."

"I'll get it, Dad, I promise!" With the smile back on his face, Dean gets himself situated again, waiting for the next pitch.

John ends up throwing another fifteen or twenty pitches. His arm is starting to feel completely like jelly and its hard enough to just keep it up let alone have to throw a ball fast enough to make it to home plate.

One look at Dean's face and his discomfort is forgotten. He raises his arm once more, pulls it back, and uses all the energy he has left to pitch the ball at just the right speed.

Dean raises the bat off his shoulder just a little and starts to take the swing, timing it just right. The contact of the ball against the wooden bat makes a loud crack as the ball goes flying into the air. All of their eyes follow the ball's path as it sores over John's head and way past the boundaries of the baseball diamond.

"Well what do you know," John whispers as he stares in amazement.

"Dean hit it out of the park, Dad!" Sam's loud scream brings the other two Winchesters back to reality. "He did it, Dad!"

In excitement, John picks Sam up from under the arms and sits him on top of his shoulders, legs on either side of John's neck. Holding onto the boys arms John runs toward Dean, his smile growing bigger with each second.

Dean's eyes grow large when he finally realizes what just happened. He run's towards his family in a semi skip, meeting them half way as the three share in the excitement of the moment.

Placing Sam back down on the ground, John places a hand on Dean's shoulder, bringing him into a tight embrace. Dean wraps his arms around his father's waist, tilting his head back to stare up at the man.

"Thanks, Dad" He smiles at John, squeezing him at the same time. "This was awesome!"

"You were awesome, dude!" John places his hand on the back of his son's head, his other arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders. "That was a great hit."

"Do I have to go get that ball?" Sam huffs, standing next to his father and brother.

"Come on, Sammy," John laughs, letting go of Dean. "It's not that Far!"

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean looks down at his little brother with a smile before he nudges the boys shoulder. "I'll race you!"

Dean takes off, leaving Sammy behind for a second before the smaller boy catches on and chases after his older brother. Watching the two boys race off into the distance, John can't help but smile.

This may be the closest to normal the Winchesters have been in the longest time but this was something John had to do. It's his job after all, to teach his sons' the important things in life.

So baseball isn't all that important. It's just one of those things every boy should know and John wouldn't have missed this moment for the world.

_Thanks for Reading! Let me know what you think, please._


	2. Dean's Sex Talk

**#2 Dean's Sex Talk**

"Dad!" John jumped at the scream from his youngest, followed by the slam of the bathroom door.

The nine-year-old boy ran into the kitchenette holding his hand to his chest. John tried not to laugh, realizing exactly what had happen minutes before.

He stands up and walks over to the freezer, pulling out an ice pack and wrapping it in a few paper towels. With a light chuckle he hands it over to his son who sits down at the chair across from him with a frown.

"Dean slammed my hand in the door," Sam informs his father. "He's hogging the bathroom, Dad."

"Did you ask him if you could use it?" John returns his attention to the paper he was reading.

"Yes and he told me to go out back," The boy shrinks down in his seat, jutting his bottom lip out even further.

"He'll be done soon, Sam," He takes a sip of his soda and nods toward the bathroom as the door opens. "See."

"Is Dean getting lucky tonight?" Sam asks innocently. "Is that why he's being such a girl?"

John chokes on the liquid and stares at Sam in shock. He starts to ask where the boy had heard such a thing when Dean walks in and answers John's questions. Obviously his oldest son is teaching his brother more than just long division.

"Sammy go to the bathroom," He orders, knowing he has to talk to Dean alone.

"But I don't have to go anymore," Knowing something interesting is about to happen; Sam wasn't about to leave the room.

"Did you really go out back?" Dean asks with a smirk. "You're so weird."

"You're weird!" Sam hollers back. "You…"

"Sam!" John cuts Sam off, both boys turning to him. "Go take a shower now and I mean it, I don't care what time it is."

No more questions are asked as Sam shoves the ice pack at his brother and walks out of the room with another frown. He grabs a change of clothes and heads for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Dean looks at his father in confusion, unsure of why he's given Sam such a strange order at this time of night. When John motions to the chair Sam had previously sat in, Dean swallows and takes a seat, suddenly feeling a sense of dread.

"What kind of party is this tonight, Dean?" It's been a long time since John was a teenager but he's still aware of the pastimes that occur behind parents' backs.

"It's just a birthday party," Dean informs him confidently. "You can call Lisa's parents if you want to, I have the number."

"What do you plan on doing at this party?" John leans forward and places his elbows on the table, resting his chin atop his fists.

Suddenly an invisible light clicks on in Dean's mind and he realizes exactly where his Dad is going with this conversation. He really didn't feel like having this talk with John but he figure he'd let his Dad have this one chance to be a normal father.

"I don't know, Dad" His eyes fall to the table. "I heard there could be a game of spin the bottle."

Dean tries to hold back the grin when he watches his fathers eyes grow wide. True he hadn't really had the birds and the bees talk yet but Dean wasn't a sheltered kid, he's seen the shows on TV and all the movies out now.

"Dean do you know where babies come from?" The question was serious but Dean busted out laughing.

"Please," Dean laughs. "I knew that before I was Sammy's age."

John's eyes grow wide again and Dean instantly regrets his choice of words. This really wasn't their specialty.

"Sammy, knows?"

"I told him God gave them to people," The room was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. "He doesn't know anything else, Dad, and I'm not planning on making babies any time soon."

"This isn't funny, Dean," John runs a hand over his face and sighs. "Do you know about how people create babies?"

"Well it involves a man and a woman," Dean thinks for a second. "They have to be naked and…"

"Okay enough," John cuts him off before he can continue. "You don't plan on having sex in the near future right, son?"

The two of them share a long glace before Dean breaks it, suddenly finding his hands much more interesting. This had to be one of the weirdest moments in his thirteen years of living.

"No, sir,"

"Good," There's another awkward pause. "If you do though you can tell me, you understand? We'll make sure you're prepared and everything."

"Okay," Dean starts to stand from the chair, thinking the conversation is over, "Hey dad?"

John sets the paper back down for the third time that night and looks up at his son whose cheeks have gone flush. It amazes him how quickly his little boy had grown up and become the little man standing in from of him.

"How do you know when you're ready?" Dean's eyes are focused on the floor.

"You'll know, buddy," he stands and closes the gap between him and Dean, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "It's just something you feel and then you know the time is right but you have to be careful and well prepared for it."

"So if I want to score I'm going to have to ask you for a condom?" Dean's eyes have found John's now and there's a wide smile forming on his lips.

"You're not allowed to watch TV anymore," John laughs this time, ruffling the boy's hair before they both turn toward the bathroom as the door opens again.

"Can I come out now or am I still too young?" Sam asks as he peeks out from the door, causing his dad and brother to laugh.

"Coast is clear, Sammy," Dean grabs his coat and checks him self over once more in the bathroom mirror before heading for the door. "Can we go now, Dad?"

With a smile on his face John grabs his car keys and wraps an arm around Sam's shoulder, guiding the youngest boy out to the door.


	3. Sam's Sex Talk

**#3 Sam's Sex Talk...**

"Where are those pants you ripped last night, Sam?" John asks, placing a can of soda in front of his son.

"In my bag," Sam doesn't even look up from his homework to acknowledge John's presence.

"Why are your dirty pants in with your clean clothes, boy?" He shakes his head with a small smile playing on his lips, before unzipping the bag lying on the bed.

The clothes are all stuffed in the bag in one big lump, explaining why his son's clothing is always wrinkled. When John finally finds the pair of pants he was looking for he pulls them from the bag and something else falls to the bed in the process.

"Samuel," John turns to his son with a stern look on his face. "What is this?"

Sam looks up from his homework this time, recognizing the tone his father is using. When he notices the frilly purple bra dangling from John's hand, he almost spits out the mouthful of soda he had just drank.

"It's a bra, Dad," He answers after he swallows his soda.

"I see that," There's a sure lack of humor in John's voice. "What's it doing in your bag?"

"Uh…" Sam thinks for a few seconds, deciding how to respond. "I'm not sure, sir."

If Dean had been in this situation he would have come back with some smartass remark but Sam didn't really like the look in his father's eyes at this point. Honestly he really didn't know how the bra got into his bag but he assumed it was thanks to none other than his big brother.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" John eyes his son suspiciously before heading back over to the table, forgetting all about the pants.

"No, sir," Sam tries to avoid the scrutinizing eyes and return to his homework but his father will have no such thing.

"Have you been having sex, Sam?" The bluntness of his Dad's question had him chocking on air this time.

"What?" he questions, eyes big. "No, never, no."

"Then why was this in you bag?" Again John raises the bra, watching Sam flinch.

"Dean put it in there," Sam watches his Dad's reaction, hoping he believes him.

"Samuel," Obviously he doesn't.

"I'm serious, Dad!" Their eyes lock and John relaxes a bit. "I've never even seen boobs, Dad."

John laughs but stops when he realizes his son's embarrassment. He puts the bra down and thinks for a second, knowing he has to have the 'talk' with Sam. It's now or never.

"That's not a bad thing, son," He watches Sam's shoulders relax a bit but the flush is still evident on his cheeks.

"Not according to, Dean," Again the boy's head drops and he toys with the pages of the book in front of him nervously.

"Your brother's got issues," John smiles when Sam laughs. "Seriously, Sam, you're only thirteen and all that stuff can wait."

"Dean was doing it when he was twelve though, Dad," Sam's cheeks began to flush again.

"What?" It was John's turn to choke. "That's a bunch of bull, Sam. He wasn't even thinking about girls when he was twelve. And just because Dean does something doesn't mean you have to as well."

"But he said…"

"He lied to you," John was definitely going to have to talk to his eldest when he got home. "Dean was just like you when he was thirteen so don't listen to him."

There's a long silence between the two of them but John likes that Sam's actually smiling now. The boy was definitely a little behind his brother in the development process but Dean and Sam were two completely different people. He still had to make sure Sam was ready, even if he was positive he didn't have to worry about it as much as he did with Dean.

"Sam, what do you know about sex?" He can't help but lower his voice at the last word.

Sam still hears him though and the boys eyes are back on his in a second, looking like a deer caught in headlights. John really wondered why he was finding it so much more difficult to talk to Sam about this than he had with Dean.

"Sam?" Then again, Sam was his baby. The last innocent member of the family and he wasn't sure he was ready to give that up just yet. "Answer me."

"I know that it's gross," Sam shyly looks away from his Dad.

"Why do you think it's gross?" Yeah the boy was definitely different than his brother.

"Well the stories Dean tells me just make me want to puke," Sam cringes as if remembering a certain story in particular.

"You're brother tells you stories?" John feels his blood pressure rise. "What has Dean told you?"

"Dad," he realizes Sam probably was sworn to secrecy but he has to know what Dean's been filling Sam's head with.

"Okay," John reasons. "What about the stories makes you sick? Has he given you a step by step detailed account?"

"No!" Sam shakes his head, obviously not wanting to hear anymore. "That's way too disgusting, Dad. He's tried but I make him stop. He just tells me how he picks them up and they go back to the girl's place and everything else that leads to you know what."

"How does that make you sick, Sam?" There's nothing too graphic in what Sam's told him.

"I guess I just always thought it was supposed to be a romantic thing you know," Sam's cheeks redden again but John can't help but smile. "I mean I always associated sex with babies and usually people have babies when they're in love, like you and Mom."

The pride rushes through John and he doesn't bother hiding his smile. His little boy is growing up but he's growing into a fine young man.

He definitely knows which one of the boys inherited their mother's judgment. It amazes him how Sam managed to grow up like he has with John and Dean being his only role models.

"You're a good kid, Sam, and your head's in the right place. Don't let your brother tell you any different," John stand's and walks over to Sam, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Did you ever have sex with someone other than Mom?" The question throws John back a bit but then he smiles.

"Before your Mom and I met I had a few other girl friends," He admits. "But it's okay to have sex, Sam, you just have to be smart about it. Hopefully I've taught your brother enough that he's using protection."

"You mean condoms?" The innocence is radiating from the boy and John continues to smile.

"Yes, and you know what the point of condoms are right?" Sam shakes his head no so John takes that as his cue to continue. "They'll lower your chance of producing children and they protect against disease, but condoms aren't full proof, son."

"So even if Dean is using protection," Sam stops and thinks for a second but then smiles. "We could still have little Deans running around the world somewhere?"

John can't help but laugh at this, even if the thought scares the crap out him. He can at least take comfort in knowing one of his son's isn't screwed up.

"Lets not think about that one," John's smile grows bigger at the sound of his son's laughter.

Even if just for a little while more, Sam is still the poster child of innocence. He may have screwed up in some of the father jobs but his boys didn't turn out bad at all, even if he couldn't take all the credit.

"If you do decide to have sex, Sam, you don't have to be ashamed. You're heart will tell you when it's right and then I want you to come to me so we can make sure you're prepared," He smiles as Sam nods and turns back to his homework.

Just as he turns away from Sam the door to their motel swings open and Dean walks in with his patent smile. He looks at John for a second before turning to Sam as if knowing something big had just gone down and he missed it.

"What?" Dean asks, closing the door with his foot.

"Dean Ryan Winchester," John tries to sounds as stern as he can, knowing Sam is trying not to smile as well.

"Oh god," The smile drops in an instant from Dean's face and the fear becomes evident. "What did I do?"

"So you've been having sex since you were twelve?" The laugh from Sam almost causes John to lose his cover but he keeps eye contact with Dean.

"Sam!" Then John laughs, putting a hand out to stop Dean from advancing on his brother.

"Relax, I set him straight," John smiles, patting Dean's chest. "He knows his big brother is a liar now."

Dean just growls but lets a small smile form when he looks at his brother once more. His boys may be different but then again, it would be boring if both of them were exactly the same. Neither of the boys are bad kids, that's for sure. Dean may have a little bit of a problem with his logic, but that's nothing John couldn't deal with.


	4. Dean's Driving Lesson

_Okay so here's the thing... I'm not so fond of this story. While I think it is cute and I still like the idea, I'm not happy with my writing. This is why I stopped posting the rest of the story._

_Today I got this really nice review from "Laura" and while I couldn't respond to her privately I wanted her to know that I had read and greatly appreciated her review. I figured since she asked so nicely for me to post the rest, it's the least I can do to oblige her so here I am. _

_I ask that you do not judge me on this story lol. I'm not trying to say it's crap cause it's not but for some reason I don't feel as proud of this one as I do some of my others. _

_Thanks so much for everyone who is reading and I do really hope you enjoy it. Just and FYI... I did have the "what John didn't teach his boys" part written but again, not sure I like it so it's possible I will change it (if anyone as any suggestions or wishes for the chapter I'm listening). Either way, thanks to Laura, I promise that you will see the last chapter of this story.  
_

* * *

**#3 Dean Learns to Drive**

"Okay, Dean," John breaths, taking a minute to adjust to not being in control of the car. "The gearshift is right there near your right hand and-"

"Please, Dad," Dean sighs, rolling his eyes. "I think I know where the gearshift is. Were you going to tell me which pedal was the gas and which was the brake, too?"

The two just stare at each other for a few seconds before Dean swallows and turns his head forward again, realizing his defeat. John clears his throat and again settles back into his seat.

He's not exactly sure why his son seems so comfortable behind the wheel and he's not sure he even wants to know. If he knows his son, though, he's pretty sure Dean has no concept of a speed limit.

Dean's eyes drift up to the rear view mirror and he catches his brother's gaze from the backseat. He lets his eyes fall back to the empty parking lot in front of him before something dawns on him and he quickly twists in his seat to face Sam.

"Since when do you wear a seatbelt?" He asks, eying Sam suspiciously.

"Since you're driving," Sam laughs. "And I'm really not ready to die."

"Real funny, Samantha!" Dean reaches his arm out to slap his brother but Sam sits back in the seat, out of Dean's reach. "Just wait till we get home, you'll be wishing you had died in the car instead."

"Dean!" John yelled causing his eldest to snap back in his seat and put his hands back on the steering wheel. "I want your seatbelt on too."

"You don't trust me either?" The look on Dean's face has John looking away, feeling the betrayal in his son's eyes. "You think I'm going to crash?"

"It's just a safety precaution, Dean," John looks back toward Dean but Dean's eyes remain focused on the still road ahead of them. "You're in the driver seat son and you're inexperienced. Anything can happen and I'm not in control so I'd appreciate it if you at least give me the comfort of wearing your seat belt."

Finally Dean sighs and pulls the belt around his lap and clicks, looking up at John when he's done with a petulant look. John smiles and then points toward the road to advert Dean's attention back to their task.

Without another word Dean's hands are back on the steering wheel just like John had showed him, ten and two. He slowly takes his hand off of the two-o-clock position to rest it on the gearshift, glancing toward John to see if there would be any argument.

"Keep your foot on the brake and put the car into drive," John watches as Dean puts his foot firmly on the left pedal and gently pulls the gearshift into drive. "Very good"

"Now slowly take your foot off the brake and let the car drift forward," Again Dean does as he's told and the car slowly drifts out of the parking spot. "It doesn't take much to make the car move so gently put pressure on the gas pedal."

Without any warning Dean puts his foot on the gas, forgetting completely about his father's warning about the pressure. The car jerks into a sudden movement sending them halfway across the parking lot in less than three seconds.

"Dean!" John calls on instinct, watching the car fly closer to a light post he had purposely kept them away from.

Again without warning Dean slams on the brake, reacting to John's shouting. John reaches out to catch himself on the dashboard, cursing under his breath. When he looks back at Dean, who is smiling innocently, he tries to keep his cool as his heartbeat starts to slowly drop back to normal.

"And that's why I'm wearing a seat belt," Sam lets his own arms drops from their death grip on the back of the front seat. "If you don't mind, I would really like to make it to fifteen too, Dean, thanks."

"If you don't shut up," Dean warns, eyes glaring at Sam in the rear view. "You won't even live to see twelve, bitch."

"Dean!" Again John intervenes, stopping the argument he knows is coming. "Watch your mouth, and for God sakes please watch the speed."

"Yes, sir." Dean slowly takes his foot off the brake and lets the car drift forward once again. This time he turns the wheel to the left and heading in the direction of the broken down strip mall.

The second time around goes much smoother as Dean is able to control the car better and eases up on the gas pedal. After six or seven times around the parking lot without any major problems, John tells Dean to slow the car to a stop and put it in park.

Sam lets out a breath and slouches a bit more in his seat, no longer worried about watching what was ahead of him. He assumes his father is about to take over the wheel and safely drive them back to the motel, but he assumes wrong.

He listens as John gives Dean instructions to head out onto the road. Sam's eyes go wide and he's sitting straight again in seconds. There's no way he can be hearing his Dad correctly.

"Wait!" Sam hollers, feeling the panic rush through him. "You're letting him drive on the road? On a road where there might be other cars? On a road where there are other objects?"

"Sammy," John warns, trying not to let his smile break his stern tone. "Dean is doing just fine so quit your complaining. We're going to go the back roads so that there are less people on the road."

"Yea," Dean defends himself, already taking the car towards the road. "Shut your pie hole, loser."

"That's enough!" The car falls silent and Dean turns onto the deserted road. "If you want to drive then you're not going to insult your brother either. And Sammy if you want your brother to actually take you places when he gets his license, I wouldn't be insulting his driving."

"Yes, sir." Both boys remain quiet as John directs Dean back toward the motel.

John can sense Dean getting antsy and he sees Dean's right leg twitching as if to put more pressure on the gas. His son defiantly has a lead foot and he just prays Dean can control his need for speed a little longer.

On the right John notices a sign indicating a sharp turn up ahead but before he can even warn Dean the turn is approaching. He turns toward Dean, ready to take the wheel if he has to. However, steering from the passenger side is a little difficult, especially when the drive doesn't understand the concept of braking when turning.

"Tree!" Sam calls from the back seat, causing John to turn to him on instinct.

Dean tries to swerve the car away from the large stationary piece of nature but he didn't react in enough time. Luckily he only clipped the mirror but it was just enough to scare him and cause him to slam on to the brakes, pushing the gearshift up into park.

All three Winchesters sit in silence, calming their nerves from the recent adrenaline rush. John watches as Dean stares at his own hands before letting them fall from the steering wheel and rest in his lap.

Without a word, Dean unbuckles his seat belt and climbs out of the car. John realizes what he's doing and a second later John is out of the car as well, meeting Dean at the front. He places a hand on the teen's shoulder but Dean shrugs it off and just heads for the passenger side.

The rest of the way back to the motel is completely silent. Even Sam remains quiet as he sits in the backseat, still digesting everything that just happened. John's not sure if the younger boy looks more scared or guilty for ridiculing his brother's driving.

When the three finally reach their motel room, Dean is out of the car, slamming the door behind him. John shakes his head, noting to talk to Dean about respecting the car once the teen is over this little mishap.

Sam follows his brother out, trying to keep up with Dean's longer stride and John sees the boy reach a hand out and grab Dean's arm. Getting out of the car himself, John keeps his distance so that he isn't interfering but still close enough to stop any physical contact.

"Leave me alone," Dean orders, pulling his arm out of Sam's loose grip.

"But, Dean." Sam swallows when Dean's glare grows more intense but then he looks back up at his older brother. "You saved us."

For a second Dean continues to glare at Sam until the words finally sink in and his face turns into one of disbelief. John can't help the smile that forms on his lips as he watches the scene unfold.

"What?" Dean asks, eying Sam suspiciously. "How do you figure?"

"We could have hit the tree full on, Dean, but you swerved in time to only clip the mirror," Sam's logic amazed John sometimes. For an eleven-year-old boy, he was one heck of a smart kid.

"You're brother's right, Son," John walks over to his boys, letting his right arm drape around Sam's shoulders, the other grasping Dean's right shoulder. "The mirror is easily fixed but had you not known to swerve, we could have lost something irreplaceable."

Dean let a smile form on his lips as he glances up at John and then lets his eyes fall back to Sam who is also smiling. As scary as it had been, John knew Dean had handled it just as well as anyone would have. Things could have gone much worse had Dean not been thinking on his toes.

"So I'm still allowed to drive?" Dean asks.

"I don't know," John turns Dean around so that his left arm is now draped around Dean's shoulders, right arm still around Sam. "We'll see."

"But," Dean goes to argue as the three of them head toward their room. "You said I did a good job."

"I said it could have been worse," The smile on John's face grows wider. "What do you think, Sammy?"

John looks down at his youngest as the three of them stop in front of the door. With a smile Sam glances around John so he can get a good look at his brother. John drops his arms from the boys' shoulders and reaches for his key.

"I think my seat belt is my new best friend," Sam laughs ducking underneath his father's arm to get into the room before Dean can grab him.

"Just wait, Sam!" Dean hollers, looking around John's arm and into the room. "Wait and see if I take you to ballet practice once I get my license."

"Boys," John cuts the argument off again, knowing it was only going to escalate. "You'll be able to drive again, Dean, I promise."

"Really?" Dean follows John into the room, watching him for any sign that he's lying. "You mean it?"

"Yes," John laughs. "But let's just stick to parking lots for awhile until you and the brake pedal become friends."

**~*~DontKnowMyName~*~**


	5. Sam's Driving Lesson

**#4 Sam Learns to Drive**

"Dad!" Sam hollered as he closed the refrigerator door. "We're out of milk."

"So?" John doesn't even take his eyes from the television, as he remains lounged on the bed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I drive to corner store?" the youngest Winchester appears at the foot of the bed, blocking John's view.

"Do I look like I want to get up, Sam?" The puppy eyes become even wider. "God damn it, Sammy, put away the eyes and lets go."

Sam's smile grows in an instant as he quickly searches the room for his shoes. He sits on the edge of the other bed so that he can pull on his shoes, while John gruffly removes himself from his comfortable position.

As he pulls on his own shoes, John can't help but steal a glance at his youngest son who is not even trying to hide the dimples the boy's has grown to dislike. Sam bounces up from the bed in a flash and in a few short strides of his long legs, he's at the motel door.

Just as he's about to open it, the door swings open from the outside, almost hitting Sam in the face had it not been for his quick reflexes. John stifles a laugh as Dean walks in, quickly glancing at the annoyed look on his brother's face before taking a seat on the chair across from John.

"Where you two going?" Dean asks.

"Dad's letting me drive to get milk," Sam's smile returns as he looks from Dean, back to John as if to confirm his story.

"He got you with the puppy eyes, didn't he?" The grumble from his father was all Dean needed to answer his question. "You've got to toughen up a bit, old man."

"Dean," John warns, standing up from the bed and heading for the door. "Get in the car and shut up."

The three Winchesters pile into the Impala, which officially became Dean's car last year. John had decided his truck would not be the ideal vehicle for a rookie driver, therefore forcing Sam to practice in the Impala.

Not that Dean really complained much about it, at least no more than his usual smartass comments just to push some buttons. He had threatened Sam before letting the boy behind the steering wheel though, even if Dean didn't have much room to talk in driving lessons.

"You remember what we talked about right, Sam?" John reaches for his seat belt, waiting for both boys to do the same.

"The brake is my friend, watch my speed, and watch out for trees," Sam laughs, feeling the smack on the back of his head before he could even finish.

"Exactly," Even John has to laugh at that, neither of them will ever let Dean live down his first driving lesson. Dean's come a long way though.

"Keep laughing," Dean relaxes back into the seat, crossing his arms. "See if I let you drive my car anymore."

Sam ignores his brother, pressing his foot firmly on the brake pedal and slowly pulling the gearshift into reverse. He slowly backs out of the parking spot and turns the car so it's heading toward the road. Putting his foot back on the brake he brings the gearshift back up into drive and slowly turns onto the road.

On the right Dean notices a speed limit sign, indicating that the max speed is thirty-five on this stretch of road. Typically that means people are doing about forty, but not his little brother.

No, Sam is going about twenty miles an hour, if that. People are passing him like crazy and it's a two-lane road, with a shoulder on each side. Sure, Dean might speed but at least he's closer to the speed limit that his brother.

"Hey Grandma," Dean leans forward, resting his arms on the back of the seat. "You drive any slower and we won't make it to bingo on time."

"I'm going the…" Sam's cut off by the loud shrill of siren's coming from behind him. "Dad?"

Sam turns to John, eye's wide in fear as he automatically pulls over to the right and onto the shoulder. Cars continue to zoom by on his left as Sam watches the cop get of his cruiser and slowly make his way to the driver's side window.

"You're fine, Sammy," John places a hand on his son's shoulder to sooth the boy's nerves. "You know how to handle cops, just be polite."

"Yeah, not like you're going to speed away or anything," Dean laughs at his own joke before noticing his father's eyes on him. "Sorry."

Sam rolls the window down, peering up at the cop with his most polite smile he can fake under the circumstances. The police officer is a younger man who obviously realizes the situation as soon as he looks at Sam.

The man bends over so that his for arms are resting on the door and he peers in at John who sits nonchalantly in the passenger side. John smiles at the officer who returns the gesture before turning back to Sam.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" Sam shakes his head, obviously lost for words.

"I wasn't speeding, though," He defends as Dean chuckles in the back. "At least I don't think I was."

"Oh no you weren't speeding," The officer pulls off his sunglasses so that his eyes are now visible.

"Told ya, Sammy." Again Dean laughs. "Even Grandma drives faster than you and she's, Dead."

"Dean!" John turns toward Dean with an angry glare. "Zip it or you might be joining her."

The officer clears his throat, bringing everyone's attention back to him. Sam still sits stiff in the driver's seat, hands gripping the steering wheel with a death grip.

"Relax, kid," The man offers another smile Sam's way. "I'm going to let you off with a warning but you were going pretty slow out here. Under is just as bad as over, remember that."

Sam just nods as his father gives the officer the thank you he deserves. Realizing the boy's fear, the man says nothing more as he gives on last smile and then heads back to his car and pulls back out on to the road.

"Well," John says, trying to bring Sam's attention back and calm his nerves. "I guess I have to give you a little different advice than I gave Dean."

"Yeah," Dean laughs. "The gas pedal is your friend."

**~*~DontKnowMyName~*~**

_Again guys, thank you so much for reading and I really hope this wasn't so bad._

_Remember if anyone has a Winchester family moment they'd love to see written, write me a line and maybe I'll make your wish come true lol._

_And maybe if you have time you'll check out some of my other stories. I'm much more enthusiastic about most of my other stories._

_See ya with the next chapter!  
_


End file.
